


Down In Aisle 3

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Babysitting, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, no sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: Dave is baby sitting his best friend Rose’s daughter while she’s on a short trip with her wife. Dave has to go to the store to buy some food for Tiffany when she starts crying cause she misses her mom... then a certain man named John comes over to help him.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Down In Aisle 3

Dave was doing fine when the two of them were at home, then he ran out of food in the Lalonde home and he had to go out and get shit.  


Dave was baby sitting for his two good friends, they were on their second honeymoon and Dave agreed to watch their kid, dispute knowing nothing about babysitting... his friends just told him that Tiff liked Dave _for some reason._

Dave, for the life of him, didn't know why Tiffany liked him or thought he was cool. Dave had no idea how to talk to kids or how to handle them. He just treated Tiff like she was a mini person who couldn't drink or hear curses without crying.

Dave was walking around with Tiff in the cart when she started crying. Dave tried to drag out the tablet, hoping that her Ipad would distract her when she started sobbing that she missed her mommy.

“Shh… come on, kid.” Dave keeps trying to hush her down. “Come on, Tiff.”

Dave decided to pick her up and hold her. The tiny little girl started crying into his chest. She was pounding her fits and throwing a fit. Dave had no idea how to handle it. He was sweating. Sure, when she was at home Dave would just let her cry and he would hold her close but now people can hear her cry and they must all think it's his fault and they are all gonna blame him and-

“Sir… I’m sorry, but are you alright?”

Dave turns his head. There's a short guy dressed in a small sweater vest with buckteeth looking up right into Dave's shades. Dave shakes as he answers,

“I uh… I’ll be real, I’m baby sitting for my friends, and I have no effing idea what I’m doing.”

“Alright, alright.” The stranger said. “Just place her on the ground and let me talk to her.”

Dave listened and placed Tiffany down on the ground.

The young man got down to his knee and said, “hello there, my name’s John! What’s yours?”

“Ti...Tiffany.” She sniffles.

“And what’s wrong?” John asks.  


“I miss my mommy!” Tiff exclaims. 

“Aw… I’m sorry. I’m sure your mommy misses you too.”

“Yeah?” She asks.

“Yep.” John nods. He suddenly takes up a more cheerful tone, “whoa! Look at your cool shirt!? Do you like tangle buddies?”

“Yeah…” Tiff’s eyes light up a bit.

“I loved that show when I was your age too! It’s so cool that we have that in common! Who’s your favorite character?” John smiles and asks her.  


Tiffany starts to explain all of her favorite things about the show. She talks about her favorite character being her favorite color too. 

“Oh, you like red!?” John happily picks her up and puts her back into Dave’s cart. “You’re in luck, looks like your friend here loves red too!”

“Dave’s eyes are- his eyes are red!” She gleefully points up at Dave.

“Oh, are they now?” John asks her. John then turns to Dave and says, “that’s really something.” 

Dave’s cheeks start to flush a bit red too.

John continues walking around with his own food basket along side Dave and his cart. John talks with Dave as Tiffany starts to drift off to sleep. 

Dave tells John something he already knows, “you’re good with kids.”   


“Eh. I always loved them. I was actually a kindergarten teacher for a short time before I got my job working with Skaianet.”

“Whoa.” Dave asks, “so you’re like… the baby whisperer?”

“Ha!” John laughs. “You’re funny.” John presses his hand up to Dave’s shoulder.

Tiffany is more focused on playing with her bracelet then their conversation.  John notices, commenting quietly to Dave, “kids at this age can only focus for about four minutes before their brains just shut off and drift elsewhere.”

John looks at Tiffany as she blows a spit bubble. John places a hand to his heart as he says,

“Sweet little thing.”

John turns to Dave and asks, “so… are you baby sitting for a friend?”

“Oh… yeah… I’m babysitting for my friend and her wife. Tiffany just really misses the two of em."  


"I can imagine, it must be hard on her to be without them for so long." John presses his hand up to his heart. "I actually miss teaching kids, they always were so funny."

Tiffany pops another spit bubble. John covers his mouth with his hand and giggles.

John looks up at Dave, "would it be possible... if the three of us go out to dinner sometime?"

"Su-sure!" Dave felt a surge of electricity jump start his heart. "Uh- let me give you my number and we can meet up tomarrow."

John giggles and covers his mouth with his hand, "it's a date."


End file.
